The Uchiha's Curse
by EternalAngelOfDeath
Summary: What if there was more to the Uchiha's curse? Another part of it that only awakened in the reincarnations of Indra himself. How will Sasuke cope with being a ghoul and discovering the true darkness that resides within him?


**Chapter 1:** To be a Monster

The small candle that barely lit up the dim tunnel of the hideout flickered, lighting up the shadow of darkened figure adding to the dark air around him as he sat on a step where a carving of a snake decorated the stone walls behind him. He waited impatiently for Orochimaru to arrive so that they could finally commence his afternoon lesson.

The wild urge of hunger came crawling back into him. An urge he did not know how to satisfy nor eliminate. The urges started when he first received the curse mark. Food began to taste disgusting. His strength, speed and stamina increased by leaps and bounds and not to mention that his senses were keener than an average shinobi's. The Uchiha knew what was happening to him had nothing to do with the curse mark as he was the only one to ever experience such dramatic changes or so that was what Karin had told him. He didn't dare tell Orochimaru about this, not wanting to become one of his lab rats. The thought of being experimented on sent shivers down his spine and he couldn't help but pity the snakes test subjects.

Sasuke closed his eyes, clearing his thoughts. The dullness of the room was irritating him despite being here for so long he couldn't get used to it.

The tunnels of the hideout were dark but then again every lair that belonged to Orochimaru was in a cave of some sort or underground, fitting for a snake like him. Orochimaru was, despite how much Sasuke hated him, a powerful shinobi. One thing he learnt about the missing-nin during his stay was that he absolutely detested tardiness so the fact that he of all people was late was unexpected and most surprising.

Something must have happened. Not that Sasuke cared the least bit. The snake sannin could be six feet under for all he cared but then leaving Konoha would have been for nothing and not to mention the fact that he still wasn't strong enough to kill Itachi just yet. For all his purposes he needed Orochimaru, that being said he would get rid of snake when he was strong enough.

Sasuke stopped his train of thoughts as three scents entered the dark hallway, two he was familiar with and one completely unfamiliar.

"You're late," Sasuke stated coldly when three figures appeared infront of him. Orochimaru smiled his snake-like grin as he regarded the Uchiha who had his eyes closed in annoyance.

"Am I mistaken or weren't you supposed to be here to help me hone a new Jutsu this afternoon, Orochimaru?"

The question was rhetorical and Orochimaru knew that as well.

"There's that insolent tone again," Kabuto frowned in annoyance.

How the fool worshipped Orochimaru revolted him to no end and it never ceased to amaze him how Orochimaru managed to get such loyal followers that weren't disgusted by his utterly revolting experimentations, his insane goals or snake-like personality.

He honestly couldn't think of a good trait the snake sannin possessed other than his intelligence and power.

"Try not to be to upset; I thought we'd do something different today so I brought along a little present for you," His golden eyes shifted to the black-haired leaf shinobi standing beside him.

"He's a leaf shinobi, just like you. I thought you two might like to get together and reminisce, swap stories of home," the sannin drawled.

The Uchiha finally opened his eyes, revealing two red orbs, each with three swirling tomoe. It gave him a demonic look as red eyes shone from the shadowy outline of his body.

Sasuke let out an irritated grunt as he watched his so called present though his sharingan. The root ninja gave a fake smile.

"So I presume you're Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Sai, it's a pleasure–"

"Get lost," Sasuke cut him off bluntly.

He didn't know why, but Sasuke felt the insatiable hunger rise up in him again. The need to eat this guy, tearing him up limb from limb. His urges were getting stronger day by day and he needed to find a way to stop them before he went insane.

Orochimaru and Kabuto watched their interaction attentively.

Sai sighed and tilted his head to the side. "It seems that I'm the sort of person that people don't seem to like right away even if I wear a smile. Naruto took an instant dislike to me as well."

Sasuke's sharingan eyes instantly locked with the emotionless shinobi's black eyes, his orbs widening slightly.

"However I have a funny feeling that you and I will get along better than I did with him," Sai continued before a startled gasp escaped him.

Sasuke's Kekkei Genkai spun casting a genjutsu causing Sai to collapse sweating, a mixture of fear and surprise on his face.

"Sasuke," Kabuto scolded loudly his voice not concealing his apparent exasperation.

Sai lifted an arm, wiping the sweat of his face.

"It's probably not a good idea to provoke Sasuke too much," Orochimaru smirked. "He's even more difficult than I am"

"I don't care about this guy. Come on Orochimaru," Sasuke said getting up, turning to walk away having enough of this foolishness. "Let's go"

"I've heard a lot about you… from Naruto," Sai slowly got up his gaze back toward Sasuke, watching the Uchiha's back. "It seems that he'd been searching for you all this time. For three years now."

"I remember… someone like that," Sasuke drawled apathetically. "Orochimaru let's go"

"You mean a great deal to Naruto. He thinks of you as a brother, at least that's what Sakura told me," The root shinobi added.

The room was silent for a moment before Sasuke turned his gaze back to Sai, his long hair titling to the side covering a part of his face. He contemplated killing the shinobi but that would arose the snake's suspicion.

"As far as brothers go, I have only one. The one that I must kill," he vanished with a shunshin.

 **.**

 **tH3 uCh1Ha's cUrS3**

 **.**

Sasuke walked in his room, slamming the door with one hand and holding his throat which burned with a craving of hunger with the other. Taking a food pill from the top of the table, he swallowed which only slightly reduced his itch. Sasuke collapsed on the uncomfortable bed. His training with Orochimaru did nothing but increase the crave. It seemed like the stronger he got, the more resilient it became making it harder to fight off.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_

Internally sighing, the Uchiha closed his eyes. He was starting to think it was something connected to him. The murderous impulses and unquenchable desires for human flesh. Was he turning into some kind of monster? Ever since he received the curse seal, the cravings began to worsen. He was sure that no Uchiha had gone through this before regardless of the fact that his memories of the Uchiha clan were faint at best. So what was happening to him?

Glaring a whole at the stone ceiling, he wondered what Orochimaru was doing with the leaf shinobi. It was rather surprising that a Konoha ninja would betray their village for Orochimaru but from what he learnt from the snakes stupid taunts during training, he was a root anbu agent sent by Danzo most likely to take over the leaf. His couldn't have cared less though on why a leaf shinobi was betraying their village and that stopped him from asking for an explanation.

Getting up, Sasuke ignored his aching muscles and blew the flame of the candle. The room went dark. He lay back down on the bed hoping to get a few hours of sleep. He'll worry about everything else later.

 **.**

 **tH3 uCh1Ha's cUrS3**

 **.**

Sharingan eyes snapped open as he smelt five unfamiliar scents enter the hideout. One he was sure was Sai with the smell of ink and… dullness, the other three however were a mystery. One smelt like cherry blossoms, a rather sweet scent, the other had a scent of wood and earth while the last had two scents. A bright sweet smell with a dark foul one hidden right under it.

It seemed like his sense of smell improved yet again.

He could hear his name resonate softly through the walls, coming from the far end of the hideout.

"Naruto," he muttered in disbelief recognising the owner of the voice.

Sasuke got up. He sat upright on his bed trying to come to a conclusion on why the hell Naruto would be here.

Sai had double crossed them. And if Sai and Naruto were here that also meant Sakura was the cherry blossomed scent and… Kakashi the third? It didn't matter anyway. The most obvious question would be why wasn't Orochimaru doing anything?

Another scent appeared. A snakelike slippery, slimy scent which caused him to involuntary cringe. Orochimaru.

From what he could tell, Sai left, leaving Naruto alone with the sannin. The root anbu turned left into his corridor.

Naruto was fighting Orochimaru. Sasuke frowned. Hopefully the snake won't kill him. Naruto is his kill after all. He still had a score to settle with the blond.

Just then Sakura and the mystery person came to Naruto's rescue. Then Orochimaru left…?

He really needed to learn how to use his senses more effectively. Standing up in his dark room, Sasuke turned towards the door hearing a mass of soft footsteps scatter around the corridor. Weaving the needed hand signs for a clone, he mentally commanded it to pretend to be asleep on the bed, just as a small rat entered the room from under the door.

Taking a look at it with his sharingan, he released it was made up of chakra. A moment later he could hear and smell Sai coming towards his room. Deactivating his sharingan, Sasuke stood in the darkest part of his room, careful to not draw the attention of the mouse onto him, he disguised himself from view as the door slowly cracked open.

Sai, or whatever his name was, took one look at his clone before opening a scroll, drawing something in it.

"Ninja art: super beast scroll," the root agent whispered though Sasuke heard it loud and clear. Even if Sasuke had been still asleep, that would have woken him up immediately.

His drawing came to life as three ink snakes slithered toward his sleeping clone. Silently, Sasuke drew out his chokuto and waited just as the snakes reached the clone.

"Who's there?" The clone asked bluntly. Sai faltered slightly before continuing.

"So you do know I'm here, well regardless I still have the advantage." The real Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"Well if you mean Lord Danzo, his objective is too burry you…" So Danzo wanted him dead. That was something to keep in mind.

"But me… I have come here… to take you back to the leaf," the anbu offered opening the door til it was wide open.

Sasuke paused in astonishment. He couldn't smell or hear any lies but what was with the sudden change of heart?

"When I first started out, I did so with the sole intention of ending your life," he paused seeming to reminisce.

"You share something with him. A bond of friendship that Naruto is desperately holding onto… and I'm here to protect it," Sai declared with resolve.

"A bond?" The clone questioned coldly.

"Is that really your excuse for waking me up?" The real Sasuke continued from behind him, dispelling the clone.

' _How?' Sai wondered._

Sai gasped jumping back in bewilderment calling his ink snakes to attack him.

Sasuke cut the snakes with one quick slice of his sword. The exploded into ink. The Uchiha turned to his supposed replacement going through a quick set of one-handed seals. Fire erupted from his mouth and the room exploded covering everything with smoke.

The smoke eventually cleared up and Sai appeared in a carter on the floor with Sasuke looming above him, standing in the sun at the edge of the cliff.

' _Amazing he knew I was there before I even reached his room,' the root ninja couldn't help but feel a tad bit of dread rise in him. 'This is the ninja Naruto wants to bring back?'_

Turning his head to the door of his room or what had been his door, Sasuke watched as the cherry scented intruder sprinted out into the open, grabbing Sai by the collar screaming out angrily to his face. The sheer volume of her voice hurt his ears, a disadvantage of his advanced senses.

"Sakura," he cut her off mid-rant. She froze, her hand releasing Sai as she slowly turned towards him.

She stood silently staring for a few seconds.

"It's you… Sasuke…" she whispered to herself but he heard her loud and clear.

The silence settled again, adding to the tension of the moment.

Sasuke could hear footsteps running out of the door just as they reached him; Naruto appeared squinting as the light of the sun hindered him.

"Sa…suke?" he questioned lowly but again Sasuke heard him.

He watched, regarding them silently for a moment before speaking. There staring was quite annoying.

"Well Naruto… you came too"

Another pair of footsteps sounded in his ears and this time a brown-haired jounin walked out looking sheepish.

"And you are?" Sasuke asked regarding him blankly.

"I'm the replacement jounin leader of team Kakashi as Kakashi unfortunately couldn't come. Team Kakashi has come to escort you back to the leaf," Yamato announced scrutinizing Sasuke silently.

 _Team Kakashi… without Kakashi?_

Turning his gaze back to Sai who had unsheathed his tanto, he spoke. "So that guy's my replacement? I thought the team already had a weakling… he was saying something about wanting to protect the bond between Naruto and me"

Sakura looked surprised.

"Sai, I though your mission was to assassin–"

"It's true. I was given a classified mission to find and eliminate Sasuke. But I'm through following orders. From now on I think for myself. Naruto I think you can help me remember. Bring back those old feelings that we're lost. Things that were once important to me," He paused thinking over his words.

"I really don't know that much about you Sasuke… But what I do know is that Naruto and Sakura will be willing to risk just about everything for you. They don't want to lose their connection with you. They'd give anything to protect those bonds. I still might not understand it that clearly, but you Sasuke, You must understand it," He finished.

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance. "You're right. I did understand"

"And that's why I severed them!"

Sakura and Naruto turn to him in surprise hearing the anger and hate in his tone. He could feel his thirst coming back again but memories of him constantly losing to Itachi stopped him from pushing it down.

"You see, I have a different bond now," he paused momentarily gauging their reactions.

"Between my older brother and me. It's the bond of hatred," he breathed darkly.

The silence returned once again.

"Having too many ties in this world… will only lead you astray. It will weaken one's ambition; distract you from what truly matters," he commented.

"Then why didn't you… If that's all true then why didn't you kill me that day? Weren't you going to break out bond Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed enraged.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered quietly.

"The reason is simple. It not that I couldn't break our bond… I was simply doing what my older brother had done before me… It was simply a strategy to gain power," Sasuke answered looking at him indifferently.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto snapped at him.

"I don't owe you any explanations… All that I can tell you is… that day was… that day… when I left you lying there… I only spared your life on a whim nothing more," he responded coldly a hand on his hip.

He then jumped, appearing infront of Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the looks of surprise from the rest of team Kakashi. His speed while training with Orochimaru increased by a lot adding to the fact that his body had somehow grown faster and stronger as well makes him hard to keep up with.

"You know… Come to think of it… wasn't it always your dream to become Hokage? All the time spent chasing after me would have been better spent on training, wouldn't you agree Naruto?" He suggested apathetically.

"Sa- Sasuke, what are you–"

"But this time my whim is telling me to finish what I started," Sasuke stated cutting off Sakura.

He slowly unsheathed his chokuto, twirling it in his right hand ready to strike Naruto.

"How could I ever be Hokage if I can't even save a friend? Isn't that right Sasuke?" Naruto questioned him. Sasuke was mildly amused at this.

He slowly bought the sword down towards Naruto ignoring Sakura's horrified scream of his name. Sai appeared behind Naruto, grabbing the Konoha traitor's wrist, stopping Sasuke mid-strike while holding his ninja-to with his other hand towards the Uchiha's back.

"That block you selected, was the correct one," The Uchiha judged coolly. Another two scents entered the battle distracting Sasuke for a second, as they lay waiting at the edge of the cliff, hidden from sight. Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Naruto, using his chance, grabbed Sasuke's arm and flipped backwards. Yamato weaved through hand seals and a large piece of wood shot out of his hand.

Activating his sharingan, Sasuke summoned his chakra.

"Chidori Stream," he muttered as a shield of lightning surrounded his body sending Sai and Naruto flying while destroying the piece of wood headed his way.

Sakura watched astonished.

Sasuke let the lightning dissipate.

Sakura took this chance to carelessly run up at him, her fist infused with chakra. Seeing the movement with his sharingan, Sasuke expertly spun his blade letting his lightning chakra seep into it, he aimed to attack Sakura but the replacement jounin jumped in the way. Stabbing the jounin through the left shoulder, Sasuke pushed him against a piece of stone, pushing his lightning coated blade deeper though the wound.

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura cried.

"The bloke that you chose… was the incorrect one. My snake sword is somewhat special. It's impossible to bloke," he informed.

Hearing Naruto get up, Sasuke turned to face him. Seeing his red eyes Sasuke instantly used his sharingan to enter his mind to only witness an interesting internal battle.

Sasuke heard the dark eerie laughter that echoed throughout Naruto's mindscape before he saw the Kyuubi.

" **Now is your chance Naruto. You know what to do… come. Give him a glimpse of our power…"** the laughter returned and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a tiny bit spooked.

 _So this is the Kyuubi._

" **Ah… What's the matter?"** The demon asked demonically as it used its wild, powerful chakra to manifest itself infront of the blond.

" **Why do you hesitate... You need my power don't you... Now then… Who do you want to kill?"**

"Forget it! Don't you ever come out do you hear me!" Naruto fired back.

" **What are you afraid of?"** The Kyuubi probed with dark amusement knowing full well what Naruto's fears were.

"Shut up! You think I need your power? I don't want anything to do with you!" The knuckle head ninja countered in rage.

The Kyuubi began laughing again, finding great enjoyment in his little host. The wicked chakra took on a form of a fox.

" **Who is the one with impudence to come begging me for help at every step of the way? You understand by now don't you? Without me you couldn't do anything at all… Now do it! Break the seal completely. If you do I'll grant you all of my power"**

Naruto held up his hand in defiance. "I don't need you"

Sasuke appeared next to an oblivious blond as the Kyuubi watched him in surprise.

" **You're…"**

Turning to where the Kyuubi's looking, Naruto stepped back instinctively as he saw Sasuke standing next to him.

"How did you?"

" **I see… You're one of the Uchiha then. You've advanced well above your years haven't you?**

"How are you even able to be here?" Naruto finally asked watching Sasuke in shock.

"I can see everything… so this is where all that power's coming from," Sasuke confirmed to himself. "Interesting. I never would have guessed that you'd have this inside of you"

" **That you can see me here, inside of Naruto is impressive my boy. It's that repugnant sharingan. The true power behind your cursed clan"**

"I take it this isn't your first time seeing the sharingan… so… you're the nine tails huh?"The Uchiha asked rhetorically.

" **With your visual prowess and chakra more ominous than my own... You're the spitting image of Madara Uchiha… I wonder are you a ghoul as well?"** The Kyuubi questioned its voice demonic.

"Ghoul?" Sasuke wondered aloud his hunger growing stronger by the second.

The Kyuubi began laughing for the third time. This time the laughter was mocking him.

" **You don't know do you? You're going through the changes though… much more quickly than Madara… You have unnatural cravings don't you–"**

"What the hell are they?!" Sasuke snapped wanting to know what's been happening to him these past two years.

The Kyuubi laughed again, looking at him smugly.

" **So it's true… haha… hahahaha… And you, little Uchiha don't even know what's happening to your body do you?"** The demon taunted adding to the Uchiha's rage.

"Tell me!" Sasuke barked infuriated.

" **You're turning into a monster!"** It answered boldly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and reached for the form of the Kyuubi. He twisted, shattering it to bubbles of red chakra that surrounded him. He screamed as the red chakra burned through him, entered him and changed him. Destroyed and recreated him.

" **To think that you could actually suppress my power,"** the Kyuubi acknowledged much to Naruto's surprise.

 **Your awakening will commence soon Uchiha; I suggest you leave on a hunt… This maybe my undoing… but before I go let me say this… whatever your plans are don't kill Naruto… If you do, you'll… regret it,"** the nine tails told him as they exited Naruto's mind.

 _My awakening?_

Sasuke drew a sharp breath in, falling onto his knees. What did the Kyuubi do to him?

Yamato used this time to cast a jutsu pushing the sword out of his shoulder, surprising Sasuke. Rising to his feet, Sasuke stumbled back, and turned his attention to the jounin ignoring the searing pain in his veins.

"Wood style: Dome wall Jutsu," the jounin announced as a dome of wood formed around the Uchiha, trapping him.

Sasuke jumped, breaking through the wood with his superior strength before landing on the cliff above them, knees bent with his sword ready to strike. He needed to end this quickly.

Straightening himself despite the pain, Sasuke turned his attention back to his opponent but his conversation with the Kyuubi was still ringing in his mind.

"Why are you? Why don't you understand?" Naruto screamed at him in frustration yet Sasuke didn't comprehend a word he said.

" _ **You're turning into a monster"**_

 _What did the Kyuubi mean? What was a ghoul? Madara was a ghoul? Did he mean Madara Uchiha?_

"He'll take your body Sasuke! It's Orochimaru he's just using you Sasuke!"

"If it happens it happens. So be it," Sasuke finally answered him. "You're still such a child Naruto. I don't care what happens to me or anyone else in this world so long as I can get my revenge. Nothing else matters. To be honest nor Orochimaru or I are strong enough to beat Itachi alone. But if I can obtain the power to defeat Itachi like giving myself to Orochimaru, I'll give him my life. A thousand times over"

' _ **Even if it meant losing your humanity?'**_ A voice asked in his head and the pain he was feeling stopped. Vanished as if it was never there. Masking his surprise he wondered silently what that was.

' _ **Answer the question Sasuke Uchiha. What or who I am is no relevance to you'**_

 _Am I losing my mind?_

' _ **Answer the question!'**_

 _Yes even then._

' _ **Then so be it'**_

He was definitely going insane.

"Enough talk, Naruto… Sakura… Out of consideration for the two of you, I haven't taken any drastic measures against Sasuke but I'm sorry, I can't hold back anymore," said Yamato walking infront of them.

"Captain Yamato," called Sakura softly from behind him.

"What do you plan on doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's a rouge shinobi, no different than Orochimaru. He can't be allowed to roam free. We're bringing him back to the leaf by any means necessary," he commanded glaring up at Sasuke.

"The leaf village? I'm done with the lot of you," The Uchiha replied holding out his blade, slamming it into the ground before going through a set of hand signs. Once he was done, he held up his left hand in the air, gathering chakra to form Kirin to only be stopped by hand holding his wrist. Tilting his head he observed Orochimaru, silently seething.

"Orochimaru," Naruto growled.

"I wouldn't bother with that jutsu. Be smart now," lectured the snake sannin.

"Let go!" Sasuke seethed.

"Now now, I'm not going to tell you again. Watch your tone with lord Orochimaru," Kabuto demanded appearing on Sasuke's right.

Turning to Kabuto, Sasuke glared. "Give me a reason to stop."

"You do know remember the Akatsuki are on the move now don't you? We want the good people of the leaf village to get rid of them for us, as many of them as possible. If the other Akatsuki interfere, you might not get your precious revenge"

"That's a pitiful excuse"

"But if it helps your chances by even one small percent, its worth it agreed?"

He turned to Team Kakashi watching their injured forms trying to get up before loosening his hand. Orochimaru let's go of his wrist and Sasuke let his hand fall.

"We're leaving," Orochimaru ordered.

Picking up his chokuto, Sasuke spun the blade once before letting it fall into his sheathe.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto just as they start to burn away with a specialized shunshin, watching the look of absolute futility on his former friends face.

 **.**

 **tH3 uCh1Ha's cUrS3**

 **.**

They appear in another one of Orochimaru's hideaways though this time it was one of his teacher's main lairs.

" _ **I suggest you leave for a hunt"**_

The Kyuubi's words returned to him. He turned around, walking away feeling the need to comply.

"Where are you going… Sasuke?" Kabuto questioned him curiously, a hand pushing up his glasses.

"Training. You know where to find me," Sasuke retorted coldly.

"What happened, Sasuke?" Sasuke paused at the snake's question-like demand. He could feel sharp eyes pierce into him. They had witnessed his falter on the battlefield when he fell to his knees.

"I had a really… Interesting conversation," Sasuke drawled out apathetically.

"Oh? With whom?"

Turning to face Orochimaru he paused. "With the Kyuubi"

"Do tell?" He watched as Orochimaru and Kabuto turned their gazes to him, attentively waiting for an explanation.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing happened"

He disappeared with a shunshin to his cave, hidden by a waterfall.

He had acted to rashly and most likely stirred the sannin's suspicion. His heart tightened causing him to fall to his knees as the pain that had vanished before returned back to him. He was hungry, famished more like. He could smell the scent of his prey not far from here.

Pushing himself up, the Uchiha turned to the direction of the smell, running on tree tops, his hunger increasing as he grew closer. After a few minutes, he finally caught sight of his prey. Landing soundlessly on the branch above it he froze.

They were a group of five bandits, sitting around a campfire, playing around with the loot they had probably stolen from merchants and villagers. He didn't know why he felt the need to eat them.

' _ **You are a ghoul Sasuke Uchiha. A monster in human form. Eat and awaken your true self'**_

 _Who are you? What's a ghoul? What is happening to me?_

' _ **Eat Sasuke. Eat the thieves'**_

 _I can't do that_

' _ **Yet you didn't even hesitate when trying to finish of your best friend'**_

 _Killing a person and eating them are two different things!_

' _ **Eat little Uchiha or your thirst will never quench'**_

 _I can't do that!_

' _ **You will!'**_

He felt his chest tightening again, causing him to fall from the branch he was standing on as the pain became too much to bear. The group of bandits jolt up, alarmed by his presence before one of the females walk toward him.

"Aww he's a cute one," she cooed bringing a hand to his face.

Smelling her scent so close to him, Sasuke instinctually bit down on her arm, teeth shredding through skin easily as he ripped the arm off like a rabid lion. The female screamed in anguish, her voice echoing through the forest while the rest of the bandits watched in horror as their friend was torn apart limb by limb and eaten by the young boy.

Sasuke turned to the rest of the gang who were all frozen in fear. He could smell it, taste it, and feel it. There fear made him powerful.

"Monster," one of them squeaked pathetically and that was one he lost control of his instincts, tearing through them like a starving lion finally given a taste of fresh meat for the first time.

 **.**

 **tH3 uCh1Ha's cUrS3**

 **.**

When Sasuke retained control of his instincts once again, the whole camp was covered in blood with him standing in the centre; his clothes soaked in red liquid with torn limbs scattered around him decorating the forest floor in bloody mess.

For once in those two years and a half, he was full. Looking down at his blood soaked hands he halted and the memories of what he'd just done came to him.

"I-I k-killed th-them," he stuttered falling to his knees, for once uncaring about his pride. He felt sick. So completely and utterly sick.

' _ **You are a ghoul,"**_ The voice returned.

"Who are you? What am I?" he whispered in horror.

' _ **A ghoul is considered humanities enemy. A species that feeds on human life. They are by far much stronger than humans. You are fated to be a ghoul just like Madara Uchiha and my reincarnations before you. It is the Uchiha's curse"**_

 _Feeds on human life? Reincarnations? Uchiha's curse?_

' _ **I am the first possessor of the sharingan and the first to be bestowed with the curse of being a ghoul. I am Indra Otsutsuki'**_

"What the hell is going on?"

' _ **And you Sasuke Uchiha are my reincarnation'**_


End file.
